


hunting& smiling

by Thea_rainbow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hunter Castiel, M/M, Wendigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:46:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt:</p>
<p> I've been looking all over and still can't find an hunter!cas/hunter!dean AU fic I love how you write and wanted to ask if you would?~</p>
            </blockquote>





	hunting& smiling

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd
> 
> written in hurry

With his breath calm and his hands steady, Castiel walked into the cave where the Wendigo was hiding out.

In his hands where his gun, filled with silver bullets and in the other he had a silver axe. For the last time, Cas checked if he has everything in his backpack for later. With a last steady breath in, Castiel got his gun ready before he walked deeper into the monsters cave.  

He looked around, taking everything in while the smell of rotten flesh came up around him. And then he suddenly hear a scream, not far from himself and then he was running, gun up and ready when he skittered around a corner and then he saw it, the wendigowas cornering a human, a human who had a bloody gash running down the side of his face.

Castiels instinct kicked in and he shot right into the head of the beast.

“hey monster, here.” He yelled shot again and hit it right between his eyes as it turned around and starred at him, before it came running directly at him. Castiel kept shooting  until his gun was empty and then he draw the axe up with both hands and got into the stand to swing.  And then the beast came in contact with the axe and it sliced through the bones of its neck. As soon as the beast was down, Castiel fished his silver dragged out of his thigh holster and start breaking the ribs over its iced heart, which he carved out and cut into pieces before he stood up and start hacking that thing up into pieces. After he was done silent felt in the dark cave.

“Are you aright?” castiel asked when he finally remembered that there was someone else in the cave. He turned around and came to a halt when the guy from the floor was standing directly behind him.

“I am. I think I cracked one rip and I dislocated my shoulder.” The man said and looked castiel over. “ Are you a hunter?” he asked, eyebrow raised.

“I am. You too?”

“Yes and thank you for helping me out.”

“Surly you would kill that thing on your own.” Castiel complimented and looked into those green eyes.

“I’m Dean.” The man, dean, said and smiled at cas.

“castiel.” He said and then he turned around and start walking to the mouth of the cave.

“by the way, are there any other humans in there?” Castiel Asked and threw a look over his shoulder to see dean following him.

“No, they were already dead.”

“Okay.”

In silence, they walked into the direction where the light came from.

“Shall I help you with your shoulder?” cas asked when they stood in the open space infront of the cave.

“Sure.” Castiel dropped his things and walked to dean who leaned against a tree.

“On three?”  cas put his hands on Dean’s shoulder ans waited until Dean nod before he slotted the shoulder back into place.

“Fuck.” Dean cursed and glared at cas.

“You said three !”

“its never on three.” Castiel muttered and straighten his shoulders.

“I have to get clean, I hate blood, but would you like to get something to eat later on? I’m starving. “ Castiel rambled on.

“How about in 1 hour in front of the Hotel Fulence and then we see what we will do?” Dean suggested and a soft blush covert his cheeks.

“okay.” Castiel said and hid his smile behind the axe he lifted in front of his face.

Dean gave him a last smile before he walked to his car standing hidden behind some trees.

Cas watched him for a moment before he went to his car and drove to his own motel to get ready for his date.

**Author's Note:**

> say hi : luvemishacollins.tumblr.com


End file.
